The Forgotten
by JessieHe147
Summary: The Selection Brought Maxon and America together. But what happens if America got into a horrible accident and loses her memory of Maxon? What will maxon do to get America's memories of their time together back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction I've ever written from the selection so I hope you like it! By the way I do not claim originality to this basic idea, I know many others have a written a fanfiction with a similar idea bet everyone's is different. I hope yall enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Maxon's POV

America singer. When I looked at her picture I couldn't quite point out what it was but something interesting that made me curious. It could have been her beautiful fiery red hair or her ice blue eyes that seem to entrance anyone who stares into them. But it wasn't that, it's something… different, almost magical you could say. I moved on when I realized I had been staring for too long. I quickly studied through the rest of the girls forms and set them on my desk. I sighed while thinking of chaotic the palace would be when the girls arrive tomorrow. I got up from my desk, exited my room, and started down the hall. I pass some maids scurrying by then stopping to curtsy while I nod back. I can see some kind of excitement expression on their faces. I assumed it was from the girls arriving tomorrow. I walked into father's study to finish some assignments that I didn't complete earlier.

"Maxon what's wrong dear? You seem very on edge these days." Mother walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I was so glad that my father wasn't in his study at this moment because if I showed this kind of stress in front of him I would receive a lecture on how this is just part of the job and how a good future king has to deal with it like he does. "I'm fine mother it's just a little nervous for tomorrow. I mean I have never been around so many girls that want my attention all at once before." Mother's expression softened when I said that. After a few seconds she just started laughing. I was shocked cause I thought she would be supportive like she always is. "Oh Maxon you go it all wrong. Trust me the girls are way more nervous than you are. Just be who you are and if they don't like you for just being you than they shouldn't even be here. Alright we can't have you sick from all this stress for the big day tomorrow. So relax a little, okay?" I sighed of relief when I heard those words. I nodded, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room. This is it tomorrow my future wife will walk through those grand doors.

 **I hope you like the first chapter! Sorry its so short but I'll update soon! Please review and tell me if I need to fix anything thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in awhile. I was thinking of how the story will progress while I was on break so new things are coming to the story! But hope y'all like this chapter!**

Chapter 2

America's POV

"Ames! It's here, it's finally here! You have to sign up!" May yelled running up the stairs towards me with an envelope in hand.

"May, be careful! The stairs aren't that stable you know!" Mom was noticing every safety caution we came upon these days because we can't have another injury we can't pay to care for. May stopped in her tracks after mother had pointed out her mistake and slowly climbed the rest of the stairs. When she got to me all of her energy returned, " Ames look look look at what I have! You have to enter! Please please please!" I looked at her then at then sealed envelope in her hand and realized it was the form for the upcoming selection they are holding for prince Maxon.

"May I don't know. I mean it's not like I have a chance anyways right? There are plenty of pretty girls in Carolina that are going to sign up." I said with a doubtful look on my face. And I meant what I said. Plus another reason is I already have someone I love, I can't just give up on him and go after a prince. May stared at me with a displeased face. "Ames you are the prettiest girl in Carolina, you have a beautiful voice, and you can play about almost any instrument there is! How could they not pick you?!"

I loved May but she was getting on my nerves at the moment. I shook my head and put my hand on her shoulder, "I'll think about it, okay?" and turned to leave. But we both knew that was a lie. I went in my room and was greeted by the jar of pennies on my tabletop. I smiled at the glimmering copper of each and every one of those memories shared with Aspen. How could I leave my Aspen for some stuck up royalty? I fell asleep after I was daydreaming about my boyfriend.

"America! It's dinner time!" The sound of my yelling mother woke me up from my slumber and I dragged myself out of bed. I went to the table to see everyone else already seated around the table. I sat between May and dad while mom brought out the little food we had bought from the money we earned today. We all were eating slowly to save the taste while it lasted. Gared finished first as he was still a growing boy but started to throw a fit saying that he was still hungry and wanted more. As a 7 year old, he still doesn't get the fact that we are struggling for money. I felt bad because there was nothing we could do so I offered up the rest of my food and claiming that I wasn't hungry. My mother gave me a look of guilt and in her eyes, she was sending the message of apology that her and dad couldn't provide more. I gave her a reassuring look because I knew how hard they were trying to give all of us a better life.

That night I climbed out of my window and went up the ladder to the treehouse in the back. Aspen was already there waiting for me with the smile of his that made me fall in love with him all over again. "How is my beautiful Mer tonight?" Aspen said as he reached for my hand. "Aspen stop it you're making me blush!" Every time I was with Aspen, I felt like I was the only girl in the world. He then asked me if I was going to join the selection surprisingly. I was shocked he didn't already know the answer. "Aspen I would never leave you for those stuck up royalty! I wouldn't be happier anywhere else." I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed me back. The longer we kissed the more passionate it was. His lips were soft and gentle while j had dry and cracked lips but I didn't care. In those times nothing like that mattered. I said what I meant and I meant what I said, I wouldn't be happier anywhere else. After breaking our kiss and having a little conversation about our day and him telling me a bunch of cheesy jokes and pickup lines we parted and I climbed back into my room. I was glad that I could do this every night before bed. I fell asleep very happy. The next day went on as usual, going to work, coming back, doing some housework, taking care of the younger siblings, and helping my mom prepare dinner. I made sure to put some food off to the side for Aspen later. We ate and soon it was time for bed. When I made sure everyone was asleep I sneaked downstairs to get the food that I had pushed aside earlier and went around back. Like every other time Aspen was already there waiting like usual. I gave him the food that I had saved and he gobbled it up. Since he had a bigger family and was a caste lower than me he was struggling for food even more than I was. That night we talked about how delicious the food at the palace would be. And that reminded me of all the times where our families were starving for just even the littlest bit of edible food. Then I remembered the selection, and that's when an idea came to my mind. "Aspen, I have a brilliant idea!" I told him that I would enter the selection and if I get in I would try my best to stay so that I can send money back to everyone and when it's as far as I can go I will just break off somehow and get myself purposely eliminated. I was excited and thought that Aspen would love the idea but he had a very serious expression spread across his face. "Mer, I don't want you to do that. If you're forcing yourself to do this for me, I absolutely can't let you go on with this plan. I disapprove." I thought of all the things we could afford after the selection. We could finally afford a proper wedding and more food for the family as well as better clothing for cold times. "Aspen, now that I think about it… It's really important and can benefit our future together greatly. Please let me do this for not just your sake but mine as well." I could tell that I was getting him mad. I reached for his hand but he flinched away. He suddenly stood up. "America if I can't give you the future that you want, and you have to work for it yourself I-I think you should find someone who could provide you with what you deserve. I can't promise you a happy future and I don't want you to suffer more than you already are. I… I think we should break up."

 **That's all for this chapter hope you liked the dramatic ending. I'll update as soon as I can but I can't make any promises! And send me any suggestions for the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

America s POV

I was too shocked to respond. I watched him look at me one last time with those eyes that still had the love he had been giving me these past years, and exited the tree house. I realized my mouth was wide open when a tear landed on the corner of my lips. I stood up and climbed out of the tree house. And went back into my room. I was honestly too tired to cry but I couldn t help it I collapsed onto my bed and cried until I fell asleep. The next day all I could think about was Aspen. All the secret meetings that we had and the quick glances at each other when we were in the same room, the sweet kisses we shared. I missed it all know that he s gone. America America! My mother yelled.  
I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face her. You ve been out of it all day. Is there something wrong? I looked down and let out a huge sigh. Mom to be honest, I just need some time to take my mind off things right now. I heard her walk away and saw her come back with a piece of paper in hand. I recognised it was the selection form. You know its not too late. She said with a persuading look.  
It made me think of last night and how I told Aspen that it would be a great experience If I go to the palace with the prince and 34 other girls. That would definitely get me to take my mind off Aspen as well as provide money for my family. I looked up and nodded at my mom.  
I ll do it mom.

-A few weeks later-

Oh my gosh I can't believe i'm actually here at the royal palace. It's a lot bigger than Have ever imagined. Silvia pushed us all towards the front doors. And that is when my adventures would begin.

Hey guys sorry for not updating in a long time. And I mean a looooong time. And another apology for the short chapter but the next chapter will be longer so look forward to that! Oh guys a note next chapter i m going to start off where Maxon caught America with Aspen. Thats where the real action begins for this story. Thanks for the support everyone. -Jessiehe147


End file.
